Addiction
by Chromiie
Summary: Une dernière nuit de plaisir pour deux êtres qui ne veulent pas la même chose


Tout le monde sait que Naruto est à moi , c'est même pour cela que j'écris des fanfictions. C'était de l'ironie pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris.

Dernier jour de ce challenge, et je me suis amusée pour ce texte, comprenez pas là que j'ai souffert. C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot aussi osé alors s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi / . Le thème du 30ème jour était d'écrire quelque chose de chaud !

Je profite que ce soit le dernier pour remercier très chaleureusement (autant resté dans le sujet) Chichichi974et tous ses commentaires adorables. Allez voir ses textes qui sont juste sublimes. Non ce n'est pas de la publicité mais la vérité !

* * *

Addiction

Il était 22h00 en ce vendredi soir, il faisait nuit noire, et seuls quelques passants marchaient encore dans les rues. Deidara l'attendait, comme tous les vendredis soirs, elle allait venir , et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter la rue par sa fenêtre. Au fond de lui il avait toujours peur qu'elle cesse de le rejoindre. Temari et lui avaient débuté cette étrange habitude il y avait déjà six mois,purement par hasard. Ils étaient étudiants dans la même université et avaient quelques classes en commun elle faisait des études d'histoire et lui d'art. Leur professeur d'histoire de l'art, les avait mis en binôme pour un projet de fin d'année qui comptait à 80% dans leur moyenne. Ils avaient décidés qu'ils feraient cet exercice chez lui, puisqu'il vivait seul, cela était beaucoup plus pratique, elle avec ses petits frères, ce n'était pas évident . Le premier vendredi soir, cela s'était bien déroulé, ils avaient déjà fait la liste des idées, et notés quelques ouvrages qu'ils leur serviraient de référence.

C'est à partir du vendredi suivant que les choses avaient pris une tournure intéressante. Elle était restée tard, très tard, la lune était déjà dans le ciel, et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était déjà 22h00. Trop absorbés dans leur devoir, ils n'avaient vu le temps défilé. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaires, s'était levée,et alors qu'elle allait lui faire une bise, il tourna la tête, et les lèvres de la jeune étudiante rencontrèrent les siennes. Une fois le choc passé, elle avait recommencé, et de fil en aiguille,ils avaient terminé dans son lit. Au matin, elle avait simplement demandé d'un ton hésitant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu, si elle pouvait revenir le vendredi suivant. Il aurait été fou de refuser avec des yeux pareils qui le regardaient. C'est comme ça que chaque veille du samedi, lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient plus à se concentrer, ils laissaient leur corps s'exprimer.

Ce soir encore, ses épaules se relaxèrent lorsqu'il la vit se rendre jusqu'à sa maison. Il se recula de la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, et devine qu'il était debout devant la vitre à l'attendre depuis une heure. Il s'installa sur une chaise, et feuilleta un magazine, les dernières secondes qui la séparaient de lui étaient toujours les plus longues.

Temari avait quitté sa demeure, elle marchait en direction de chez Deidara, elle ne trainait pas, il faisait sombre, et elle ne voulait pas tomber sur des mauvaises rencontres, le quartier était plutôt sûr, mais il valait mieux rester prudente. Elle savait se défendre, mais s'ils étaient trop nombreux, cela serait compliqué. Depuis six mois, elle effectuait toujours ce trajet, ce jour de semaine, au début cela n'avait rien d'anormal, mais à présent que leur exercice était complet,pourquoi continuait-elle à y aller ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête , sans jamais avoir trouvé eu une réponse qui lui convienne. Elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle était devant sa porte, Elle hésita à frapper, elle posa une main tremblante sur la poignée...Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Elle finit pourtant par donner des petits coups sur la porte, et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Il ne tarda pas, même s'il se retint quelque secondes pour faire celui qui était occupé. Il la laissa entrer, et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était retenue de tourner la tête , un peu de plus et c'était sa joue qu'il embrassait.

Elle était venue lui annoncer que c'était terminé, mais là, devant lui , goûtant à ses lèvres, elle en était incapable. Elle leva les mains pour tenter de le repousser, mais au lieu de son torse, les traîtresses allèrent se poser derrière son cou, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle le quitterait, pas alors que son corps en voulait plus.

Il cessa de l'embrasser afin de reprendre leur souffle, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, lui prit la main, et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la fit entrer la première, collé contre elle, l'embrassant dans le cou, tout en déboutonnant le chemisier lilas qu'elle portait.

Elle sentait ses mains monter de plus en plus haut, alors que ses lèvres glissaient et remontaient le long de son cou. Il lui était définitivement impossible d'arrêter leur relation aujourd'hui. Son chemisier toucha le sol, alors que ses mains effleuraient son soutien-gorge.

Il la torturait, y allant doucement, touchant à peine le vêtement qui retenait sa poitrine prisonnière. Cela plaisait au corps de la jeune femme s'il se fiait à ses seins qui durcissaient.

Elle lâcha un soupir de bien être, et sa réaction dû le satisfaire, puisqu'il défit le soutien-gorge, qui rejoignit le chemisier. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même , et lui retira sa chemise de couleur blanche, il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à s'amuser. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur son torse, pendant qu'elle le mordillait dans le cou. Aussi proche de lui qu'elle l'était, son corps entra en contact avec une bosse dans la zone inférieure. Cela l'encouragea à poursuivre son traitement, et ses lèvres descendirent le long de son torse, s'arrêtent souvent pour le lécher.

Il grognait de plaisir, elle savait y faire, connaissait bien sa peau, et anticipait ses réactions. Il saisit ses poignets, et elle cessa ses touchés. Il baissa la tête et reprit possession de ses lèvres, laissant sa langue se glisser dans la bouche de Temari, qui y répondit avidement.

Elle ne sait pas comment mais ils furent soudain aussi nus que l'étaient Adam et Eve. Il la pénétra avec délicatesse, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, comme si elle était vierge. Ses mouvements lents, s'accélérèrent, lorsque le bassin de la jeune femme changea de rythme. Elle allait mourir s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Il voyait qu'elle avait du mal à parler, les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des grognements et des soupirs, et ce lorsqu'elle ne se mordait pas la lèvre inférieure pour les empêcher de sortir. Quelle divine tentatrice elle faisait là, elle prononçait son prénom de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, et de moins en moins en entier.

Les derniers coups de reins qu'il donna suffirent à leur faire atteindre le septième ciel. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, l'embrassant de nouveau sur les lèvres, et dans le cou. Elle faisait pareil, puisant dans ses dernières forces.

Il roula à sa droite, et elle vint caler sa tête contre son torse. Il la laissa faire, entourant son corps de ses bras, et déposa un ultime baiser dans ses cheveux avant de s'endormir.

Au matin, elle n'était plus là , elle n'était jamais là , et cela l'attristait de plus en plus. Ils ne prenaient pas le petit-déjeuner ensemble, ne s'embrassaient pas pour se dire bonjour. Il était seul dans cette maison vide. Il avait toujours voulu lui demander de rester, mais il n'avait jamais osé, il réparerait cette erreur la prochaine fois.

Elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne pourrait pas le quitter et c'était mal. Elle venait de vivre la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et c'était la dernière, il en désirait plus, elle le voyait, et elle avait trop souffert dans le passé pour accéder à sa requête. Elle avait perdu trop de gens qu'elle aimait, elle refusait qu'il allonge sa liste.


End file.
